Celos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Está bien sentir molestia porque ves que tu persona amada tiene una conversación con alguien o tiene algo de o para ese alguien pero a veces esa sensación de molestia nos hacen quedar como estúpidos Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


-Estúpida y sensual Candyi- Se repetía mentalmente Annie mientras corría a toda prisa al salón de primer año del Colegio Real San Pablo, tendría que exigirle una maldita explicación a cierta pecosa cabeza de nuez sobre una estúpida carta que encontró

-Son solo unos segundos antes, no es para tanto- Pensó antes de entrar al aula sin siquiera pedir permiso. Estaba molesta, tanto que en cuanto vio a la causante de su enfado dormir plácidamente su primer impulso fue, ¿Besarla?

-¡No Annie, concéntrate!- Se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Candy, despierta!- Decía la pelinegra a la perezosa rubia pecosa, pero esta al parecer no hacía caso a las insistencias de su amiga. ― ¡CANDY WHITE! ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA GUSANA! – Gritó como todo un marine finalmente haciendo que todas las chicas del aula la voltearan a ver y en menos de nada la pobre pecosa bien alerta se levantó como si estuviese en la Marina Americana.

-¡A la orden, sí señor!- Respondió parándose firme junto con el saludo militar pero en menos de nada entró a la realidad mientras las demás estudiantes se reían de ella, lo mismo de siempre cuando Candy decía o hacía una tontería, dicen que un tonto hace tonterías pero Candy superaba eso… Era una completa idiota.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?-Preguntaba la rubia pecosa mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Annie se quería morir de la vergüenza en ese instante

"Todo esto es su culpa", pensó. Su primer impulso fui salir corriendo, pero si lo hacía nunca podría arreglar la situación en la que se encontraba. Tomo a Candy del brazo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala de charlas del colegio.

-Annie, que pasa, ¿Estas molesta?, ¿Qué hice esta vez?- Comenzó a preguntar la rubia pecosa mientras era arrastrada por su querida y secreta novia… Su mejor amiga a la luz, su novia y amor de su vida en la oscuridad

-¿Annie?- Preguntaba temerosa, estaba segura que algo había molestado a su amiga/novia, solo que no sabía que había sucedido y lo que más le preocupaba es que probablemente era culpa suya.

Al llegar a uno de los pasillos libres del colegio y sin que hubiera nadie, Annie se detuvo en seco, se giró hacia su pecosa amiga sonrojada y la volvió a tomar del brazo para ir a otro sitio. (Se pasa de tímida)

Después de caminar en silencio llegaron a la segunda Colina de Pony justo debajo de ese gran árbol. Candy sentía miedo, ¿Acaso Annie iba a terminar con ella? ¿Acaso fueron descubiertas? ¿Acaso ella la cagó como siempre?

-Annie, amor… Lo siento mucho… Sea lo que sea que hice, discúlpame- Comenzó a decir la rubia pecosa mientras que Annie sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Entonces… Entonces lo admites?- Dijo la pelinegra con voz entre cortada. - ¡Admites que me engañas!

-¿Qué?- Alzó la ceja sin entender nada de lo que decía su amante- ¿Te engaño? - Preguntó confundida.

-¡Eres de lo peor!- Gritó la chica tímida al tiempo que estrellaba su mano contra la mejilla de su hasta ese momento amante y mejor amiga. Candy ignoró el dolor en su rostro, aún seguía confundida

"¿Cómo podría engañar a Annie?", Pensaba- "¿Acaso me vio discutiendo con Terry?"

-¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!... ¡Yo te amaba, como me pudiste hacer esto a mí!- Gritaba Annie mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Candy no lo podía creer, Annie creía que la engañaba, tenía que hacer algo rápido o si no la perdería para siempre, así que sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazó con fuerza y al momento que la pelinegra comenzó a poner resistencia la besó, sabía que tendría problemas, nadie sabía que ellas dos estaban juntas desde hacía ya algunos meses, pero no le importaba, tenía que arreglar ese asunto de cualquier modo.

-¿Fue un beso de despedida?- Preguntó triste la chica tímida.

-Annie… Yo… ¡¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO?! ¡Yo te amo y moriría antes de hacerte daño!- Gritó la pecosa al estilo anime-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!

La pelinegra estaba confundida, Candy se veía tan sincera y pensando mejor la situación, no creía que ella hiciera algo así.

-Pero esta mañana cuando nos vimos en los casilleros, esto se te cayó- Dijo Annie mientras le entregaba una carta la cual la pecosa leyó cuidadosamente

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?, claro que lo sabes, eres mucho más lista que yo. Es nuestro primer aniversario, hace un mes que bese tus labios por primera vez, hace 30 días que te declare mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que soy, gracias por todo mi amor"

Esa era la carta que la pelinegra recogió luego de que se despidió de su amiga/amante en la mañana y la que desato todo este asunto, eran clases de piano y Candy estaba en las de artes marciales.

-Annie… No tengo idea de quién es esa carta, te lo juro- Contestaba la rubia pecosa tranquilamente mientras miraba a su novia a los ojos para demostrarle que no mentía.

-¿De verdad?... Pero entonces de quien es la…- El sonido de su celular la interrumpió, vio en la pantalla el nombre de "Patty", decidió ignorarlo y continuar hablando pero el teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar, a diferencia de ella, la pecosa si contestó.

\- Que pasa Patty… Si estoy con ella… De acuerdo, es para ti- Dijo Candy mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

-Patty, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Annie.

-¡Annie no lo hagas!, todo es culpa mía- Esa era la voz desesperada de la castaña de gafas -La carta no era para Candy, la carta era para Stear, todo es un error, por favor no…- Colgó al instante

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la pelinegra antes de bajar la cabeza, tenía dos cosas que hacer. Disculparse con Candy y golpear a Candy, eso último por hacerla sentir mal y armar casi un drama por nada, de pronto Vegeta vestido con cabellera negra y ojos azules con su ceño fruncido alzaba el puño para golpear a su pobre como estúpida amiga la cual

-¡Annie, lo siento!― Decía la pobre rubia pecosa mientras intentaba apaciguar la ira de su amiga

-¡No me vuelvas a hacerme esto, maldito insecto!- Y una vez más el príncipe de los saiyajin hizo de las suyas dándole a su tonta amiga la paliza de su vida y la dejó tirada sobre la colina, Terry como siempre vino a fumar en ese lugar pero Candy le devolvió el favor al causante de su problema con más intensidad y violencia.


End file.
